


personal space

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, Exhibitionism, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared is out of practice in having a housemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	personal space

Jensen makes it through three weeks of living with Jared before he walks in on him jacking off.

As with everything else in his life, Jared is not subtle about his porn-watching. Jensen gets back from his run to find him sprawled on the couch in sweatpants and a t-shirt, his bare feet propped on the coffee table and one hand resting on the front of his sweats as he watches a half-naked brunette suck dick on their giant flatscreen TV.

"Jesus, Padalecki." 

Jared jumps at the sound of his name and Jensen's gratified to see a blush spread across his cheeks as he fumbles with the remote. The brunette and her well-endowed friend disappear in a flash and Jared jumps to his feet to gesture vaguely to the screen. "I, uh- I was just-"

His explanation trails off and Jensen raises his eyebrows. "I was gone twenty minutes, dude. What did you do, cue it up as soon as I left?"

Jared gives him a shrug and a sheepish grin. "I figured you'd be gone longer."

Jensen rolls his eyes, trying not to look at the way the outline of Jared's dick is still visible through his loose sweats. "My knee felt like it was going to crap out again so I cut it short." Glancing between Jared and the television, he said, "I'm gonna go take a shower. You think you can keep it in your pants in communal spaces?"

Jared smiles, running a hand over the back of his neck as he says, "No problem."

**+++**

It's another two months before it becomes a problem again.

Jeff's in town and Jensen's scheduled to finish work early in the evening, which is all the excuse they need to spend the night in a bar. Jeff is familiar, lazy company and evening turns into night as they catch up over beer and whiskey.

Jensen's buzzed enough that he almost directs the cab to his old apartment when it's time to head back. It's past one by the time he makes it home, key stuttering in the lock, but judging by the light inside, Jared's still awake enough for Jensen not to need to worry about noise. 

The last song playing in the taxi is stuck in his head and Jensen hums along as he locks the door up behind him. The dogs don't come bounding up to greet him, suggesting they're asleep, even if their owner isn't, and Jensen wanders through to the kitchen in the hopes that a glass of water will minimize his headache in the morning.

His hand is on the refrigerator door when he hears the first moan.

It's high-pitched and definitely feminine, and Jensen goes still at the thought of Jared getting laid in the next room. He's been on the periphery of Jared's hook-ups, heard laughter in the hallway late at night, seen satisfied smiles over breakfast the next morning, but he's never been this close to it before.

A woman lets out a moan in the living room and against his better judgment, Jensen finds himself trying to picture it. He guesses the woman's a brunette -- Jared has a type -- but her breathless moans don't give any clue as to whether she's some girl Jared picked up in a bar or someone Jensen knows. However, he doesn't need a face to conjure up an image of the two of them together, Jared's hands on her ass as she straddles his legs and rides his dick, and he tilts his head as he wonders whether Jared likes it rough.

"Mmm," the woman gasps from the next room, "so good."

Jensen smirks as he opens the fridge to pour himself a glass of water. He really hopes Jared doesn't get spunk on the couch.

"Take it, baby," a man says and Jensen freezes again because that is definitely not Jared's voice.

For a brief moment, he thinks he's listening to a threesome. Jared's sexuality is pretty flexible and Jensen's brain helpfully provides an image of Jared gripping the hips of a man instead, pounding home as the second guy gets the girl off with his mouth.

Reason soon trickles in past the haze of alcohol and he leans back against the countertop with a sigh when he realizes what Jared's actually doing. He's tempted to go to bed, to leave Jared alone with his cheesy porn, but his tipsy curiosity combined with mild grumpiness is enough to carry him through to knock on the living room door.

He walks in before Jared can answer. As before, there's porn on the television, this time a girl in a barely there cheerleader's uniform bouncing on the lap of a dude who may or may not have been a mechanic, and Jared's bare feet are still propped on the coffee table. 

Jared looks over in surprise, lips parted and cheeks flushed, but Jensen's teasing rebuke dies on his tongue when he looks down to see Jared's hand wrapped around the bare length of his dick.

"I…"

The 'o' of Jared's lips settles into a sly smile. "Y'know, you're supposed to wait after knocking."

"And you're supposed to jerk off in the privacy of your own room," Jensen says, leaning again the door. He guesses Jared's worked his way through some beers as well, judging by the lazy smirk on his face, and he tears his gaze away from Jared's dick to look back to the screen. "Man, you have shitty taste in porn."

"Hey," Jared says as the girl's moans get louder, "it's classic."

"It's a mechanic banging a cheerleader," Jensen says, and Jared laughs.

"Suck my dick, Ackles," he says good-naturedly. "You don't see me talking shit about whatever you beat off to."

"That's because I don't show you what I beat off to."

He regrets the phrasing as soon as he gets it out but Jared just laughs, raising his eyebrows as he strokes his dick again. "That kinky, huh? Should've known you were into the weird shit."

"Says the guy jacking off on the couch?"

Jared grins but doesn't take his hand off his dick. "Guess I'm out of practice when it comes to having a roommate."

On screen, the girl turns around, facing out while grinding back onto the guy's dick. Her tits bounce with every movement, pleated skirt flaring up over her thighs, and even though Jared catches his lip between his teeth, it's not quite enough to stifle his moan.

Somewhere in the back of Jensen's mind, he's embarrassed about being there. He knows, deep down, that he should've walked out the second he saw Jared jerking off, that he shouldn't even have been there in the first place, but that remains a problem for tomorrow.

Arousal stirs low in his belly, shameless and opportunistic. Jared hasn't made any attempt to cover himself and Jensen's gaze lingers on the jut of his dick, cloaked only by the slow pump of his hand. He'd known Jared was big, had caught the occasional glimpse of his soft dick in the years they'd known each other, but it doesn't compare to the sight of him now, his cock hard and flushed and thick in his hand.

The girl cries out on screen, exaggerated and ecstatic, and Jensen tells himself that it's just the tacky porn that's getting him hard.

"Take a seat, Ackles." There's a smile on Jared's lips but Jensen's too drunk or too unwilling to work out if he's serious. "I'll even let you pick the movie."

Jensen's mouth is dry when he laughs. "Yeah," he says, straightening up. "You're definitely out of practice in having a roommate." He yawns, enjoying the thrum of alcohol and arousal in his blood. "I'm going to bed."

"Chicken," Jared teases, tipsy but not cruel. "Come on, man, I can see you're pitching a tent from here."

It's not so much a tent as a small bulge -- Jensen's libido isn't quite fucked up enough to get completely hard from watching his roommate jerk off -- but the intention is definitely there. The alcohol is still buzzing through him and when he lowers himself to a seat on the other couch, he's grateful that he can blame the whiskey for his moment of weakness.

"That's my boy," Jared says with a grin and Jensen flips him off with one hand as he opens his jeans with the other. 

"Hey, respect your elders," he mutters.

The room is dark, save for the light streaming from the TV, and the moans and grunts from the couple on screen lull Jensen into comfortable arousal rather than the full-blown panic he knows he should probably be experiencing. Jared lobs a sticky tube of lube in his direction and Jensen dabs a generous measure into the palm of his hand. 

"This still doesn't mean you're allowed to watch porn in communal areas," he points out. It loses some of its force as he sighs louder than intended at the slow slide of his hand down his cock but he fixes Jared with a stern look anyway. "Go get your rocks off in private next time."

Jared's eyes stay on him, on the pump of his hand and the length of his dick, and something other than shame stirs in Jensen's belly. 

"Sure thing," Jared says, flashing him a knowing grin. "Totally private."

His cheeks are flushed, colored with those little pink smudges that only appear when he's drunk and doing something he shouldn't, and Jensen tries not to think about how long Jared's been like this, long legs propped up on their coffee table and dick in hand.

"You gonna lecture me all night?" Jared says without heat. "Not that I'm not into the whole stern authority figure thing but I hate when people talk during movies."

Jensen's laugh comes out as more of a snort as he toes his shoes off and rests his feet on the edge of the coffee table. "You're kidding, right? What, you scared you're gonna miss the plot?"

On screen, the cheerleader and the mechanic relocate to the kitchen table, complete with a close up of the action, and Jensen steals another glance at Jared as he strokes his dick faster. He sweats at every possible opportunity, from loading the dishwasher to running from the shower to wherever he left his towel, and so Jensen isn't all that surprised to see the sheen of it painting Jared's forearm as he moves his fist up and down. 

Sweat prickles the back of Jensen's neck too and he clears his throat as he turns his attention back to the screen. He's drunk and sleepy enough that he's pretty sure anything would get him off but he watches with placid interest as the cheerleader spreads her legs wider. The mechanic's hands wrap around her thighs, holding her open as he fucks in hard enough to draw moans on every thrust, and Jensen lets his own knees fall further apart as the familiar pressure starts to build in his balls.

The girl cries out in pleasure, back arching and tits bare, and Jensen looks over just in time to catch Jared's eyes.

It's a split-second contact at most before Jared looks back to the action unfolding on the TV. Jensen holds his breath for a long moment, expecting some kind of comment, but Jared's only response is a quiet groan as the girl on screen rolls her hips down into the push of the dick. His hand moves faster and Jensen relaxes back on the couch as he speeds his own pumps up to match Jared's.

There's some dialogue involved in the porn, nothing much beyond the standard 'Take it, baby' and 'Yes, yes, yes!', but Jensen can't help but laugh when the word 'lovemeat' puts in an appearance.

"Seriously?" he says, not taking his hand off his dick. "Not to judge your preferences, man, but I'm pretty sure you can afford better porn than this."

"Hey, I got simple tastes," Jared says with a grin.

Jensen raises his eyebrows. "I'm going to need to rethink our friendship if 'lovemeat' gets you hot."

"What can I say," Jared teases, rocking his hips up as he shifts position, "I'm easy to please."

It's followed by a wink in Jensen's direction and Jensen swallows hard as arousal rushes through him faster. The sounds of sex from the TV fade out beneath Jensen's breathing as he focuses on the slick noise of Jared's hand sliding up and down his cock and the building pulse of heat in his belly. 

Jared picks up speed as his lips curve in a cocky grin. "You wanna race?"

Jensen laughs, buzzed, boneless and stupidly, embarrassingly turned on. "What, when you've had a two hour headstart?"

"Yeah, but you're Mr Efficient," Jared teases. "C'mon, Ackles, there's no way you can't go from zero to jizz in, like, 0.5 seconds."

"Glad you have such a high opinion of my stamina."

"C'mon," Jared pushes. "Humor me?"

He smiles hopefully at him, sprawled out and flushed and happy, and Jensen can't deny him a single goddamn thing.

"Fine," he mutters, planting his feet more firmly on the coffee table. He may be drunk and tired and jerking off in the middle of the house with his roommate/best friend but his competitive streak rears its head anyway. "You're going down, Padalecki."

"Only if you win," Jared says with another wink and Jensen's hand falters as he digests that mental image.

Jared's tone is light enough for it to be a joke and Jensen pushes it away with difficulty, filing the picture of Jared on his knees with Jensen's cock in his mouth away at the back of his brain, along with all the other Jared-related thoughts he doesn't like to dwell on. Even the joke of it is enough motivation though and he catches his lip between his teeth as he jacks off faster and faster.

On the other couch, Jared is noisy as ever, giving the pornstars a run for their money as he groans at the quick slip of his hand on his dick. He's big where he's sprawled out on the couch, big feet, big hands, big cock, and Jensen's eyes linger on the thick length of Jared's dick as he works himself closer to completion.

Jared's eyes fall closed, head tipped back and throat bared as he breathes hard past the impending rush. He's flushed all over, red creeping down his cheeks and throat beneath the sweat pooling in the dip of his collarbone, and Jensen can't stop himself from thinking about climbing into his lap and licking it off.

He takes himself by surprise when he comes.

The thought of it never leaves his head -- his hands buried in Jared's hair, Jared's huge goddamn cock riding the crease of his ass as Jensen tastes the sweat on his skin -- and Jensen comes harder than he ever expected as the hit of his release thunders through him. He's too slow to catch it all, spilling over his jeans and the carpet as he gasps through the high, and when he slumps against the couch, it's just in time to see Jared get there a few seconds later.

He feels like he's someone else as he watches Jared come, like he's slipped into the skin of someone who doesn't fall in the bracket of friend/colleague/roommate. Friends, colleagues, and roommates don't get to see this, don't get to watch Jared come apart in front of them, and when Jared settles back with a groan, Jensen's almost afraid to move for fear of breaking this new little bubble they've just created.

"Jesus…"

Jensen relaxes almost instantly at Jared's sigh and lapses into a smile as he holds his come-sticky hands up in victory. "Suck it, Padalecki."

"Motherfucker," Jared says good-naturedly. "I thought I had that in the bag. Mr goddamn Efficient strikes again."

"I try."

"And constantly succeed." He shakes his head as he wipes his hand clean and flicks the porno off. "How are you so good at everything?"

"Years of hardwork and dedication," Jensen deadpans. He zips himself up and gives the carpet a quick swipe with a kleenex. "I'd like to thank Baywatch and my brother's Playboys for making me into the winner I am today." He pauses. "As much as this counts as winning, anyway."

"I'll be gracious in defeat," Jared says, clapping him on the shoulder as they head out to the hall. Jensen tries not to think about where Jared's hand has been and tries even harder not to think about why arousal up flares again at the touch. "So, did I convert you to the joys of big screen porn?"

"One hundred percent not."

"Foiled again," Jared says, putting his hand to his heart in feigned sadness. "Guess I'll just have to try harder next time." He pats Jensen on the ass and flashes him a grin as he heads upstairs. "Night, man."

Jared's upstairs and in his room before Jensen can process the pat to the ass, let alone the fact that there's going to be a next time.


End file.
